


Spinning

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acid trip under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> For Marissa, happy birthday!

Spinning

Sirius ran his upper teeth across the bit of parchment, pushing it further onto his tongue. He felt it stick there, rolled his tongue around his mouth, stared over lidded eyes at Remus, dear Remus. Remus was making a face.

"Won't hurt you," Sirius muttered, feeling the acid at the tips of his fingers, feeling a lightness there. Purple there too. He loved purple on his fingertips, wondered what it would look like on Remus's cheeks. Remus, quietly sitting a tiny space away on the grass, pulled back, hesitant when Sirius' hands rubbed his stubbled cheeks.

"You know _I_ won't hurt you," Sirius murmured.

"No 'course not," Remus answered almost mechanically.

"Purple," Sirius answered, smiling. "It's my favorite colour."

"I thought red was."

"Red and purple."

"And gold?"

"Just not green."

"No," Remus shook his head, dropping it back. He was sitting against a tree, and his head hit it slowly, bounced to the side, eyes rolling up towards the sky. Sirius turned to follow his boyfriend's hallucinogenic gaze.

Sirius, upon surveying the sky, noticed then one large star: bright red, and another: smaller and less crimson. "Who're those," he asked Remus, expert on all things astronomical.

"Regulus," Remus answered.

"No, it's me, Sirius."

"The star." Remus pointed skyward, "Is Regulus."

"But it's red--"

"And Sirius is blue. They're _stars_, Sirius, not people."

"The other?"

"The bright one is Mars."

"The planet?"

Remus nodded slowly and repetitively but only said, "Why is it all moving sideways?"

"That's the LSD," Sirius answered matter-of-factly.

Remus nodded, swaying. He managed to stay still for an instant then to kiss Sirius, placing one hand firmly on each of Sirius' cheeks. Sirius swayed him, moving to the rhythm of unknown music. Remus pressed Sirius's fingers to the side of his face.

"Don't," Sirius pulled his hand away, "You'll get more purple--"

"There's no purple you berk." Remus pushed Sirius down onto the grass, where Sirius could see more stars in the trees overhead, feel the rhythm of the Earth, watch Mars.

"What's it like there, you think?" Sirius asked.

Remus, who was busy trying to unzip Sirius' fly with his teeth, sat up abruptly. "Honestly. Sirius, I'm busy here. I don't want to discuss astronomy."

Sirius, though, was already lost to the sky. He felt Remus lay down next to him in the cool grass. Shoulder and shoulder they watched Mars and Regulus make their slow progression westward until the rising Sun whitewashed both and the boys stood to make their sober trek back towards the castle.


End file.
